Dance with Asmodeus
by Starian NightZz
Summary: In a mansion dwells the Blue Demon. It is said that any woman that meets his gaze will fall under his spell. But when the Blue Demon set his sights on Kuroko Tamaki and whisked her away, he didn't anticipate the consequences that will follow—in the form of a desperate man who would do anything to get his love back. AU one shot. Ogiwara/Fem!Kuroko


_Summary:_

 _In a mansion dwells the Blue Demon. It is said that any woman that meets his gaze will fall under his spell. But when the Blue Demon set his sights on Kuroko Tamaki and whisked her away, he didn't anticipate the consequences that will follow—in the form of a desperate man who would do anything to get his love back. AU one shot. Ogiwara/Fem!Kuroko_

So another one shot. And like _Emperor's Love,_ this will not be a multi-chapter story. I've kinda been on a Vocaloid craze lately, and came across a video entitled _Madness of Duke Venomania_ and got inspiration for this story from there _—_ go and YouTube the video if you can. And I want to try portraying the characters in a different way rather than how I usually write them.

 **Pairings:** Ogiwara/Tamaki

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Alternate reality. Evil Aomine. Female Takao. Female Kise.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Dance with Asmodeus**

 _It is raining like it always does in the vicinity of the Blue Mansion._

 _The young man peered beneath the long blond tresses of the wig that he had on at the stone gray walls of the mansion that he is certain is where his beloved is being held in. He walked up the stone cobblestone pavement that leads up to the front doors of the mansion, with unnatural blue flames lighting up the flame torches as he walked._

 _The front doors swung opened without a cue even as he approached, revealing the visage of the Blue Demon. Blue eyes like fire gazed back at him even as a seductive smirk curled at the edges of his lips. He is dressed like that of a count or a duke even as he stretched out a white gloved hand towards him._

 _(Shall we dance?)_

 **XXXXXX**

After the thirtieth disappearance of some random woman, Ogiwara Shigehiro can honestly say that he is starting to get nervous.

The entire police department had been working overtime for weeks—especially the team that he is apart of. All the missing women have no traits in common with each other at all—as is normally evident when dealing with a serial kidnapper.

If there is anything in common with them at all, it is just that they're all women.

Daughters, mothers, wives, noble, royalty or even commoner—they're all disappearing without a trace.

It had came to such a point that most of the women have either started to stay home—or if they have to venture outdoors, they normally make sure that they have a male escort with them. And yet, it doesn't seem to matter if they have an escort or not—as is evident in the case of one of the women disappearances in their town.

"Sorry. Have you been waiting long?" Shigehiro was jerked from his thoughts even as he smiled as a petite teal haired young woman stepped out from the town's sole photography-cum-art studio, a gentle smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"No. I just got here." Shigehiro smiled at his fiancée before extending a hand to her that she took. "Shall we go?"

"You know, you don't have to walk me everywhere if you're busy." Kuroko Tamaki told her boyfriend. "I heard that the entire police department have been working overtime for months now."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Shigehiro deadpanned. "I'll rather not have _you_ on the missing persons' list." He would rather not end up like Yukio who had almost driven himself into a mad-driven craze after his girl had gone missing five months ago.

Tamaki was silent for a long time even as she glanced at the nearby wall where there is a pretty long parchment of names pinned on it—names of all the women who have gone missing so far. There is actually a large reward offered by the king of their neighbouring nation when the third princess of said nation went missing mysteriously when she was visiting.

"…No news yet then?" Tamaki asked at last before Shigehiro shook his head sadly. "I know that all the others are worried. Satsuki told me that Kagami-kun hadn't let her out of his sight even once ever since Kise went missing."

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't want you out of my sight either." Shigehiro admitted. "Not even Imayoshi-san knows how those 'kidnappings' have been taking place either—and the guy is the sharpest person in the force. He actually warned me a week ago not to let you out of my sight."

"…I'm a little worried. Who is doing this?" Tamaki mused even as they approached the apartment of one of their friends from their time in the Academy.

"…Who knows…?"

 **XXXXXX**

 _He could scarcely remember his old name any longer._

 _Most people these days addresses him as 'Duke Asmodeus' or even the Blue Demon because of the colour of his hair and his eyes._

 _He remember how tormented he was as a child when he was bullied and tormented relentlessly by both children and the adults just because of his looks to the point that even his own mother had spurned him._

 _He was supposed to be the heir to a noble house. But due to his almost hideous appearance, his father gave the heir status and the heir ring to his younger brother instead._

 _The last straw came when his childhood friend—one amongst the many who have spurned him and whom he is also secretly in love with had announced her engagement to his brother with glee._

 _The next moment, all that he remembers is red._

 _And then, he had headed down into the forbidden basement of their family mansion where his parents have always forbid him and his brother to tread foot in—if only because that is where his grandfather's forbidden black books of alchemy and necromancy were kept._

 _And through a forbidden deal with the Devil himself, he had gained his heart's desire—he had gained the handsome visage that he had always longed for since early childhood. And with just one look at him, all women will fall under his spell._

 _How many years have passed since then?_

 _He had long lost count._

 _One by one, he slowly brought the women that he likes to the Blue Mansion to build up a harem of sorts—with the women being nothing more than his possessions—his trophies._

 _On the day when he'd made the deal with the Devil, he had burned every single former photo and portrait of himself and of all those that have once known him. And just like his parents and his brother, he too had offered their lives and souls to the Devil in order to fulfil the pact of agreement that he had made._

 _Thus, he abandoned his past self—just willing himself to forget that face that everyone had ridiculed and laughed at._

 _Where once all the womenfolk have once laughed and mocked at him, he now took his revenge by stripping them of their dignity and their clothes and having his way with them in his bedchambers._

 _Life is so fleeting to him now._

 _He only made the occasional trip down to one of the towns when he got bored and wished to expand upon his 'collection'._

 _And it is on one of those 'trips' when he'd laid eyes on_ _ **her.**_

 **XXXXXX**

"Still nothing?" Momoi Satsuki asked desperately even as Kagami, Akashi and Shigehiro entered the apartment that she had shared with her fiancé, Kagami Taiga.

"Nothing." Ogiwara Shigehiro looked desperate and terrified all at once even as Midorima Shintaro was quick to lead him to a chair in the kitchen where they were all gathered—him, Shigehiro, Kagami, Akashi, Momoi and even Kasamatsu. "Where is she?"

"Satsuki, she was still there when I picked you up for lunch at the studio, isn't she?" Kagami asked his girlfriend who nodded frantically. Upon graduation from the Academy, both Momoi Satsuki and Kuroko Tamaki have opened their own studio together—with Tamaki running it as a photographer and Momoi becoming an artisan.

"We were just gone for forty-five minutes!" Satsuki looked frantic enough to burst into tears. "Who could kidnap Tamaki-chan in broad daylight like that?"

"…That's all it takes—and even less." Kasamatsu Yukio said at last. Even since his love was taken from him, one could barely get more than a word out of him. "I was with Ryoko in the market when she went missing—in broad daylight. I just took my eyes off her for a moment. That's all that it takes."

"…I'm starting to believe that this kidnapper isn't even human!" Akashi Seijuro muttered with frustration. "Damn it! Tama…! Where are you?"

A loud bang on the table startled almost everyone out of their skins.

They all turned as one only to see Ogiwara Shigehiro getting to his feet, an almost crazed and frantic expression visible in his brown eyes.

"Shige?"

"I'm going to find her. I'm not giving up until I've found her!" Shigehiro proclaimed.

"Where are you going to even start looking?" Kagami was quick to grab Shigehiro by the shoulder before he could give them the slip. "If it was that simple, don't you think that the police department would have found something by now?"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Shigehiro grabbed Kagami's hand by the wrist before shoving it off his shoulder. He looked half crazed.

"Shige, you need to calm down." Midorima tried to calm down the panicked young man. "Rushing into things headlong won't solve—"

"That's easy for you to say!" Shigehiro exploded at a shocked Midorima. "What would you have done if you were me? Wouldn't you have done the same thing if Takao—if Kazuha was taken too?"

Midorima stepped back as if he was slapped in the face. Kasamatsu closed his eyes briefly; and Kagami immediately drew Satsuki close to him as if afraid that she will disappear if he doesn't.

Akashi was the only one who seemed to still have his wits about him. "Shige—"

"I dare you to try and stop me, Seijuro." Shigehiro said in a dangerous voice. "Tamaki is your cousin—"

"Exactly." Akashi interrupted. "She's my cousin. I'm not going to try to stop you. But I'm coming with you. Two pairs of eyes are better than one. We'll find Tamaki."

"Nothing that we say is going to stop you both, is there?" Kagami asked, almost resigned. Inwardly however, he is wondering what the hell he is going to say to the rest of their friends.

"No."

"We'll find Tamaki and Ryoko." Shigehiro swore. "We'll bring those girls home."

 **XXXXXX**

 _It was almost too easy._

 _He had taken the chance when that tall redhead had taken her pink haired friend out for lunch, and he had slipped in under false pretences of wanting a photograph taken. As he looks the part of a noble, it isn't too suspicious—since generally, only the wealthy families like the merchants or even the nobles could afford photographs._

 _He had used one of his many aliases when introducing himself to the teal head._

 _All that it takes is eye contact between them both._

 _It was just so easy._

 _Too bad that he hadn't anticipated the actions that a truly desperate man would take._

 **XXXXXX**

The Blue Mansion.

That is the name of the place that the oracle had told them about—about a mysterious mansion that is said where people that walks in there never return. At this point, both Shigehiro and Akashi were already desperate to the point that they're willing to enlist the help of the oracles and the shamans—the people that majority of the nation have despised because of their strange abilities.

And Shigehiro is if nothing, a good police officer.

He had first begun his search where Tamaki had gone missing. The florist opposite the studio had informed him that the last that she remembered seeing Tamaki had been when a noble had entered the studio—probably wishing to enlist her services as a photographer. The noble had very unusual blue hair and eyes, the florist had recalled.

And from there, Shigehiro and Akashi have started investigating from the ground up.

They've searched every place where the women have disappeared—even the leads that have supposedly gone cold.

And in every single location, the locals have informed them both that a strange noble with blue hair and eyes had been sighted. Due to the unusual colour of his hair and eyes, the locals have remembered him.

That is when the oracle had visited them, informing them of the origins of the Blue Demon, and that the spell that the women were under couldn't truly be broken until the Blue Demon is dead—thus severing the link between him and the Devil.

Ogiwara Shigehiro had once sworn that he would never kill someone if he could help it. But this time, he promised himself that if it could help him find and save his beloved, he would make a pact with the Devil if he has to.

 **XXXXXX**

It is raining like it always does in the vicinity of the Blue Mansion.

The young man peered beneath the long blond tresses of the wig that he had on at the stone gray walls of the mansion that he is certain is where his beloved is being held in. He walked up the stone cobblestone pavement that leads up to the front doors of the mansion, with unnatural blue flames lighting up the flame torches as he walked.

The front doors swung opened without a cue even as he approached, revealing the visage of the Blue Demon. Blue eyes like fire gazed back at him even as a seductive smirk curled at the edges of his lips. He is dressed like that of a count or a duke even as he stretched out a white gloved hand towards him.

 _(Today again, a beautiful lady comes to me  
_ _Come into my embrace; let's dance in this harem  
_ _After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile)_

 **XXXXXX**

A choked gurgle was all that he could get out even as he took a step back from the blonde who had a bloodied knife currently clutched in her hand—no, _his,_ even as _he_ removed the blond wig from his head—revealing an angry looking orange haired young man.

Dark blood started to seep through the fabric of his clothes, and he felt his strength failing even as he fall to the ground, thus staining the carpets beneath him red with blood. Those red droplets are soon turning to a dark blue.

"Where is she?" Ogiwara Shigehiro demanded, stripping off the suit dress that he had worn for his disguise. _"Where is Tamaki?"_

* * *

 _(Pierced by the blade that hid poison  
_ _I collapsed in that place  
_ _My arts broken, the women all came to their senses and fled the mansion)_

"Shige-cchi! Akashi-cchi!" Kise Ryoko cried out even as she was amongst the hordes of frightened women that have fled the mansion as fast as they could the moment that their minds were theirs once more.

"Come on, Ryoko, we're getting out of here. Yukio is worried sick about you!" Akashi removed his coat before draping it around Ryoko's shoulders to cover her up thanks to the almost see-through nightdress that she had on.

Shigehiro had wrapped Tamaki in a tight embrace the moment that he had seen her running down the stairs with Ryoko. He didn't care that she's paler than he remembered, or even that she seemed to have lost weight.

Nothing mattered but the fact that he'd found her again.

He then remembered Imayoshi's words to him from such a long time ago before Tamaki had disappeared.

 _("Why don't you hurry up and put a ring on her finger already? What are you waiting for?")_

"…Let's go home." Shigehiro murmured in Tamaki's teal hair even as both their hands entwined together with each other.

"…Yeah."

"…W-Wait…"

The couple turned to look at the dying Blue Demon on the ground, blood spilling out from the edges of his lips even as he raised his hand towards Tamaki who looked back at him, slight fear visible in her eyes before she pressed herself against her fiancé.

"…Let's go home."

Dark blue eyes widened in fear and realisation even as the couple disappeared from his sight.

"….No… Don't…leave me behind here… I…don't want to be alone…" He whispered. "…My…childhood friend… My…beloved… Wait…!"

 _(…I haven't told you that I love you!)_

"…Why…won't you look at me…?"

With a last straggling breath, Aomine Daiki then went to his rest.

* * *

 _A/N: I guess without watching the Vocaloid video that I've mentioned, you won't really understand the story. I hope that this isn't too confusing. Anyway, I hope that you like this story, and please read and review!_


End file.
